Lee Family Story
by AnakHaehyuk
Summary: "Oooohhhh...Haeeee...hisap lebih kerasss..." /"Mommyy...Hikss..hiks... buka pintunya." /"Mommy Sakit daddy hikss...walna melahnya banyak sekali hiks..hiks...sepeltinya sakit palah hiksss..." /"Mommy tidak sakit sayang,Mommy tadi digigit oleh ikan BESAR yang sangat mes../ FF haehyuk : Lee Family story/Yaoi/


Pair : Haehyuk

Rating : M

Disclamer: Meskipun bahasanya jauh dari kata sempurna dan idenya pasaran,tapi ini benar-benar hasil dari otak saya yang Polos(?). jadi intinya saya mau ngomong FF ini karya saya ,sedangkan Haehyuk hanya milik tuhan , ortu dan Para anak-anaknya termasuk saya selaku anak paling kecil :D

Warning : YAOI , Thypos,Bahasa Ancur, membaca FF ini menyebabkan pusing,muntah dan Amnesia LOL

* * *

"Ahhhhhnnn... ahhhhhnnnn...Ja..ngaann..ahhhhh..digigit." Suara itu begitu menggairahkan siapa pun yang mendengarnya ia pasti akan bernasib sama seperti Donghae yang sudah mulai bereaksi di bagian bawahnya.

Suara desahan Hyukjae begitu memabukkan,hingga membuat Donghae terus mengerjai leher mulus Hyukjae hingga menciptakan suara-suara desahaan itu tak berhenti.

Kini mereka,Donghae dan Hyukjae tengah memulai ritual yang setiap malam mereka lakukan yang pastinya sesudah sang putri tercintanya tidak begitu putrinya akan menghancurkan rencana yang sudah disusun oleh Donghae yang ingin menjamah istri tercintanya.

Setelah puas mengerjai leher putih Hyukjae yang semula putih kini malah banyak sekali bercak-bercak merah hasil karya suaminya yang super mesum ini. Giliran dada montok kesukaan sang putrinya yang kini jadi sasaran empuk Donghae.

"Ja..ahhhh...ngannn...mengerjai ahhhhnnnn...ddadaku...ituuuu..ahhhh...milikkkk..Hy era..." tanpa mengiraukan Hyukjae,Donghae terus mengerjai kedua dadanya.

"Aaaaahhhhh..." Hyukjae mengerang keras saat Donghae dengan gemas mencubit nipple kiri Hyukjae dan bibirnya tengah menjilat nipple yang satunya.

Tangan kiri yang sedari tadi memilin nipple kiri Hyukjae kini tangan itu turun terus kebawah hingga menyentuh bagian kemaluan Hyukjae yang sedari tadi sudah menegang.

Donghae menggenggam junior Hyukjae dan meremasnya secara kuat hingga membuat Hyukjae melenguh keenakkan.

"Aahhhhhhhhh...Please hae m-manjakkannnnnn...ahhh" Pinta Hyukjae yang sudah terlena karena sentuhan-sentuhan Donghae yang menurutnya itu sangat ampuh membuatnya terangsang.

Dengan senang hati Donghae pun segera mengocok junior Hyukjae yang kecil(Menurut Donghae) tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan hisap-menghisap nipple pink Hyukjae.

Yang awalnya tempo kocokkan itu pelan,lambat laut menjadi cepat hingga membuat Hyukjae kelabakkan merasakan kenikmatan yang double dan sangat luar biasa, keringat kini membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya,membuatnya menjadi lebih sexy.

"Ohhhh...ahhhh...ssstttt...llee..bbiihhhhh...ceppp attt lagiii...ahhhh." namun bukannya mendengar permintaan Hyukjae. Donghae malah menghentikan gerakkannya yang tengah memanjakan junior Hyukjae,hisapannya pun terlepas seringaian pun tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya saat melihat raut wajah frustasi Hyukjae.

"Kenapah...berhenti kau belum menuntaskannya hae." Rajuk Hyukjae.

"Lebih asyik kalau ku hisap." Kata Donghae sambil menggerlingkan matanya mencoba untuk menggoda Hyukjae yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata sayu.

"Oooohhhh...pleaseeee...hisaaapppp...haeeeeaaaahhh hh" Hyukjae yang sudah tidak sabar lagi hanya pasrah saat Donghae masih setia menggodanya dengan terus menjilat juniornya.

"AAAAaaahhhhhh..." Lenguhan panjang yang sangat sexy itu keluar tak kala ia merasakan juniornya hangat di dalam bibir suaminya. **#Pingsan**

"Oooohhhh...Haeeee...hisap lebih kerasss..." Hyukjae terus mengerang keenakkan saat Donghae memaju mundurkan bibirnya untuk membuat Hyukjae puas,merasakan junior istrinya semakin mengeras dan mengeluarkan percum dari dalamnya

"Ooooooohhhh...Haeee...Aaahhh..keluaarrr...keellua arr..." Hyukjae mengerang saat merasakan sensasi nikmat melanda tubuhnya ,seluruh cairan miliknya keluar dan langsung ditelan oleh Donghae. Nafas Hyukjae terengah-engah meskipun ini masih pemanasan saja belum ke intinya tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Apa Kau sudah siap untuk lanjut keinti dari kegiatan ini Chagia?" suara Donghae begitu berat akan hasrat yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan dari sang suami mesumnya,namun saat Donghae akan memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole pink Hyukjae tiba –tiba terdengar suara sang putri yang tengah menangis.

"Mommyy...Hikss..hiks... buka pintunya." Teriak Hyera sambil mengetuk pintu kamar sang Mommy dengan keras.

Duggh...

Dugghh...

"Hikss..hikss Mommy buka hyela mimpi buluk mommy hikss..." Ucap yeoja cantik itu.

Hyukjae mendengar putrinya terbangun segera mendorong Donghae,ia segera memunguti pakaiannya yang beserakan dilantai dan langsung memakainya kembali.

"Chagia cepat pakai bajunya,aku tidak mau anak kita satu-satunya tidak polos lagi melihat daddynya seperti ini."Gerutu Hyukjae.

Sedangkan Donghae yang mendengar gerutuan sang istri hanya bisa menghela nafasnya,lagi-lagi ia gagal merasuki istri tecintanya gara- gara putrinya terbangun. Kejadian seperti ini bukannya pertama kalinya tapi yang ke 3 kalinya, Hyera menggagalkan Donghae untuk bercinta dengan sang pun segera memakai pakaiannya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Pokoknya setelah ia tidur ,kau harus melayani ku. Kau curang sekali sudah keluar tapi punyaku sama sekali belum tersentuh oleh tangan halus mu"Rajuk Donghae.

"Ne,aku janji setelah Hyera tertidur kita lanjutkan lagi yang tadi" perkataan itu sukses membuat Donghae tersenyum senang.

Hyukjae segera membuka pintu kamarnya,begitu sudah terbuka yeoja kecil itu segera memeluk kaki Hyukjae sambil terus menangis ketakutan.

"Aigoo,anak Mommy kenapa eoh? Sttt... jangan nangis sayang." Hyukjae segera menggendong putrinya yang masih menangis.

"Hyela ingin tidur dicini baleng daddy cama mommy. Hyela takut hikss...tadi hyela mimpi buruk Mommy." Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya,sepertinya sekarang Donghae harus mengalah untuk hari ini. Karna permintaan anaknya harus selalu di turuti kalau tidak rumah yang tadinya bersih dan rapi akan menjadi seperti kapar pecah bila keinginannya tidak dikabulkan.

Hyukjae memandang Donghae yang tengah memajukkan bibirnya akibat mendengar keinginan sang putri cantikknya Donghae harus rela bahwa kegiatannya harus terhenti,Dongahe yang mengerti arti dari tatapan sang istrinya hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pasrah menerima sang putri kecilnya tidur dikamarnya.

Hyukjae segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan langsung membaringkan hyera di tempat tidurnya yang mulai tak berbentuk akiba ulah mereka berdua. Sedang kan Donghae langsung memasukki kamar mandi untuk menetralkan gejolak birahi yang tak tersalurkan.

"Mommy mimik."Rengek sang anak.

"Ne chagi bentar." Hyukjae pun segera menaikkan baju tidur yang ia pakai tadi agar anaknya bisa menyusui,tapi bukannya menyusui Hyera memandang tubuh Mommynya dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihat dada dan badan mommy nya yang kini banyak sekali tanda berwarna merah.

Yeoja itu berpikir mungkin mommynya tengah sakit parah,ia pun sedih melihat itu. padahal kenyataannya bukan seperti itu. -_-

"Kenapa lagi princess mommy yang cantik,katanya mau mimik kenapa menangis eoh mommy disini chagia." tangan lembut Hyukjae segera menghapus airmata yang kini tengah membasahi pipi chubby sang putri tercintanya.

"Hiks..Mommy hiks..kenapa gak bilang bahwa mommy lagi sakit hikss..." Tanya Hyera polos. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya,bingung.

"Eoh? mommy tidak sakit kok. Ayo tidur ini sudah malam,besok kau harus sekolah kan " Hyukjae mencoba menenangkan putrinyayang masih menangis.

"hiks..Tapi Mom didada mommy banyak sekali warna cakit palah ya?hiks..hiks...Huueeee." hyera yeoja kecil itu semakin terisak hingga membuat Donghae yang keluar dari kamar mandi menatapnya heran.

"ii..ini.."

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya dongahe khawatir. Yeoja itu tebangun dan segera duduk menghadap sang daddy.

"Mommy Sakit daddy hikss...walna melahnya banyak sekali hiks..hiks...sepeltinya sakit palah hiksss..." Ucap Hyera yang terus terisak,tangan kecilnya menunjuk dada dan badan Hyukjae yang masih terekspos karana baju yang masih belum diturun kan.

Raut wajah donghae yang semula khawatir akibat tangisan hyera kini hanya berusaha menahan tawa , sedangkan Hyukjae yang melihat itu hanya menatap tajam pada sang suami,namun donghae bukannya takut malah tersenyum menanggapinya karna menurutnya tatapan seperti itu terkesan Cute bagi Donghae.

"Mommy tidak sakit sayang,Mommy tadi digigit oleh ikan BESAR yang sangat mes.. emm maksud Mommy yang sangat jahat." mata bulat itu mengedip lucu mendengar kata 'ikan besar'

"Ikan becal?"

Donghae yang mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae hanya mendengus sebal,bisa-bisanya ia disamakan dengan itu memang benar-benar.

"apa ikan becal itu bisa gigit hyela?" Tanya Hyera.

"Tidak,ikan besar itu hanya menggigit Mommy yang suka menggoda daddy."Jawab donghae yang sontak membuat Hyukjae melemparkan Bantal pada Donghae.

Hyera yang melihat Mommynya melemparkan bantal pada sang daddy hanya tertawa,namun tak lama yeoja kecil itu menguap dengan tangan kecilnya menutupi bibir plumnya.

"Aigoo,princess daddy ngantuk eoh,ayo tidur." Donghae segera menghampiri Hyera yang mulai mengucek-ngucek kedua mata bulatnya.

Hyera segera mendekati Hyukjae dan langsung menyambar dada kanan Hyukjae dan tangan yang bebas segera memainkan nipple kiri sang Mommynya,membuat donghae yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak mau membagi dada mommymu dengan daddy,daddy juga ngantuk." Tanya Dongahe sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hyukjae.

Hyera hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya ,melihat itu donghae hanya mendengus sebal.

"Uhh.. Dasar pelit."

#Keesokkan Harinya.

"Mommy..." Teriak yeoja kecil yang terus berlari mendekati sang Mommy yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi,dibelakang yeoja itu terlihat sosok namja pipi chubby dengan psp ditangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah melambaikan tangannya pada sang eomma.

"Aigo chagia,Mommy kan sudah bilang jangan lari seperti itu nanti jatuh." Tegur Hyukjae lembut tangannya mengusap peluh yang berada di kening sang putri tercintanya. Sedangkan Hyera hanya tersenyum menanggapi teguran dari mommynya.

"Ayo beri salam pada minnie ajhumma."

"Annyeong Minnie ajhumma." Sapa Hyera,yeoja cantik itu memberi salam pada Sungmin sahabat Mommynya sekaligus eomma dari Henry.

"Ne Annyeong cantik." Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Hyera.

"Henry-ah kau juga harus berisalam pada Hyukjae Ajhumma Chagi." Ucap Sungmin tangannya menyentuh surai hitam Henry yang tengah memainkan Pspnya.

"Annyeong Hyukjae ajhumma." Sapa Henry sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Annyeong Mochi." Balas Hyukjae, Henry mempoutkan bibirnya saat ia mendengar kata mochi. Hyukjae dan Sungmin melihat tingkah Henry yang menggemaskan,mereka hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan yeoja kecil yang sedari tadi melihatnya,tangannya tiba-tiba terulur menyentuh dan memainkan bibir Henry dengan jari telunjuknya. Senyum yeoja kecil itu pun berkembang namun itu tak lama,Henry dengan sengaja menggigit jari telunjuknya sehingga menyebabkan yeoja itu memekik kesakitan mengagetkan Kedua orang dewasa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Hiks..Mommy Appo." Adu Hyera pada sang Mommy. Hyukjae segera menggendong Hyera yang tengah menangis merasakan jari telunjuknya sakit,mencoba menenangkan Hyera.

"Sstt...uljima ne chagia. Mommy yakin tidak apa-apa nanti sakitnya hilang kok,makanya jangan ganggu mochi oppa lagi ne." Sungmin merasa tidak enak pada Hyukjae atas Kelakuan nakal Henry,sungmin pun menegur sang anak.

"Henry-ah,kau tidak boleh seperti itu." Omel Sungmin pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Sudah lah Hyung tidak apa –apa ini salah Hyera sendiri yang mengganggu Henry duluan."

"Tidak Hyukjae,Henry sudah keterlaluan. Ayo Henry minta maaf pada Hyera." Henry yang mendengar eommanya marah segera meminta maaf pada hyera yang tengah menangis di gendongan Hyukjae.

"Ajhumma bisakah,ajhumma turunkan hyela,henly mau minta maaf." Mendengar permintaan Henry,Hyukjae pun menurunkan Hyera yang masih menangis.

"Hyela,oppa minta maaf,kalau hyela memaafkan janji bakalan bawa hyela main bersama Mimi Hyung lagi."

"benalkah ? tapi oppa jangan jahat lagi,jangan telus belduan mulu dengan Koala Oppa." Ucap Hyera di sela-sela isakkannya

"Eoh? N-ne baiklah oppa janji deh."

"Baiklah hyela maafkan kalau begitu." Ucap yeoja kecil itu sambil menghapus jejak airmata di pipi gembulnya,sedangkan Hyukjae dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anak-anaknya.

"Hyukjae bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol-ngobrol dulu,kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Beberapa akhir ini aku sibuk sekali jadi baru hari ini aku bisa menjemput Henry" Seru Sungmin.

"Ne Hyung,sepertinya sesekali pulang telat tidak apa-apa" ucap Hyukjae senang.

Mereka berempat pun pergi menuju cafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari TK Shappire Blue,melepas rindu setelah Hyukjae dan sungmin tak bertemu selama sebulan. Selama sebulan juga Henry hanya diatar jemput oleh Sungjin adik Sungmin.

Entah apa yang akan para uke itu obrolkan setelah sebulan tak bertemu.

Mereka berempat kini tengah duduk dekat sambil menikmati pesanan yang mereka pesan tadi,Hyukjae dan Sungmin tengah asyik berbincang-bincang sedangkan anak-anak mereka,Henry tengah memainkan pspnya sedangkan sicantik Hyera tengah menikmati es krim strawbery kesukaannya.

Ditengah keasyikkannya melahap es krim,tiba-tiba mata bulat hyera menangkap sesuatu yang persis sama seperti Mommy-nya alami,matanya membulat sempurna dengan kedua tangan menutupi bibirnya yang dipenuhi jejak-jejak es krim ketika ia melihat syal yang Sungmin pakai sedikit melonggar dan menampakan leher putih Sungmin yang ada bercak – bercak merahnya.

Hyera menghentikan acara memakan es krim kesukaannya dan tangan kecilnya segera menarik-narik tangan Sungmin yang berada di atas meja.

"Minnie Ajhumma juga digigit ikan becal ya?" Tanya Hyera,Sungmin yang tak mengerti arah pertanyaan Hyera hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

"Digigit ikan?." tanya Sungmin bingung. yeoja kecil itu menganggukan kepalanya lucu,sedangkan Hyukjae menatap putrinya itu dengan was-was ia sangat tahu arah pertanyaan putrinya itu.

"Tuh lehelnya melah-melah,pelcic cepelti Mommy." Sungmin membulatkan matanya shock mendengar ucapan yeoja kecil itu,tangannya segera membenarkan letak syal yang tengah membungkus leher nya. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya berber-Shock ria mendengar celotehan putrinya itu.

"Itu bukan digigit ikan besal tapi monstel besal hyela."Sambung Henry sambil memainkan lagi psp yang tengah ia pause tadi.

"Coalnya tadi pagi eomma celita cama henly. Katanya ada monctel becal yang gigit eomma,ia kan eomma?" pertanyaan Henry sukses membuat Sungmin membeku,ia hanya malu pada Hyukjae. Sungmin sangat yakin bahwa Hyukjae tahu arti dari kata Monster itu.

"Mwo Monctel? tapi mommy hyela digigitnya cama ikan becal oppa,kalau tidak pelcaya tanya caja pada mommy,ia kan mommy?." tanya Hyera polos. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan buah hatinya itu,tak tahukah hyera bahwa Hyukjae dan Sungmin tengah bersweatdrop ria.

"Hyela mungkin caja monstel itu berbentuk ikan becal?."

"Mm...Bica jadi oppa,hyela jadi takut."

"Tapi mommy digigitnya campai pelutnya,apa Minnie Ajhumma juga cepelti itu?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu membuat dua orang dewasa ini bingung menjawab apa.

"Aigo tak terasa sudah jam 1 saja,Hyera kita pulang yuk sepertinya daddy sudah ada dirumah." Ucap Hyukjae mengalihkan pembicaraan yang di sambut lega oleh Sungmin.

"Jinjja mom. apa daddy bawa boneka beluang besal?"

"N-ne Pasti sayang. kka berisalam pada Sungmin Ajhumma dan Henry." Yeoja kecil itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat pada Sungmin.

"Jhumma hyela pamit pulang,Henly oppa kapan-kapan kita celita lagi coal monctel becal ne." Hyukjae pun berpamitan dengan Sungmin dan segera menggendong putrinya menuju mobilnya yang berada di parkiran.

"Jangan-jangan cuala itu,cuala Mommy yang lagi digigit monctel ikan becal?."

"Mwo s-suara?"

"Ne cualanya cepelti ini' Ooooooohhhh...Haeee...Aaahhh..keluaall...keelluaal l' cepelti itu mommy. pasti ikan becal itu sudah pelgi ne,apa digigit ikan becal itu cakit Mommy?." Hyukjae memandang horor pada Hyera,rasanya ia ingin terjun dari lantai paling atas.

_"Kalau seperti ini terus Hyeraku tidak akan polos lagi,pasti dia akan menjadi 'dewasa'sebelum waktunya."_ Ucap Hyukjae dalam hati."

End.

* * *

**Dan Please jangan komentar atau ketawain saya tentang pembukaannya ya, itu sangat memalukkan karena saya gak jago buat NC-annya saya jagonya baca ff NC , jadi hasilnya kayak gitu deh**** T.T #DitabokReader**

Kalau ada TYPOs dan bahasa Ancur mohon dimaafkan ne :D

Bye... #Kecup pipi Mommy Hyukjae.


End file.
